1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable tree stand to enable hunters and other observers, such as photographers, to place themselves in a position to observe animals before the game scents or sees them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunters and wildlife photographers have used various devices to unobtrusively observe wildlife. Platform stands located in trees serve this purpose fairly well. Over the years, several stands have been developed. These stands have varied in construction. A sought-after feature is ease of placement at the desired location and portability. Previous patents have tried to approach these goals in various manners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,217 to J. J. Manes on Mar. 30, 1989 for a Tree Stand with Improved Locking Means describes a two-part stand having, for one part, a sliding bar to facilitate use of the stand on different size trees and, for a second part, a climbing aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,942 to R. E. Bradley on Jul. 24, 1990 for a Wedging Tree Stand shows a tree engaging, spring-loaded, v-shaped bar having a position biased pin lock that allows the stand to be pushed away from the tree for removal or adjustment when the pin is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,063 to R. E. Bradley on Mar. 05, 1991 for a Collapsible and Adjustable Tree Stand describes a two-part stand. The upper part is for the user to sit upon and the lower part is for placement of the feet. Each part has a threadingly adjustable device to raise or lower the seat or floor of the upper and lower part, respectively. Both parts adjust to the girth of the tree by selectively placing bolts in one of several bolt holes.
The present invention more easily adjusts to accommodate different girth trees, reduces the chance of the stand slipping from the selected position and transports much easier than the related art thus reducing apprehension and wear and tear on the user.